


Carry On

by Jamsu



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, eric dumped sookie, sookie is selfish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamsu/pseuds/Jamsu
Summary: What happens when Fred's best friend make her go to Fangtasia and she meets the owner? Rated M for later. Sequel to Brighter Now but can be read without reading that one.





	1. Chapter 1

Winifred Grey’s best friend somehow succeeded on making her go to famous vampire club called Fangtasia. Fred considered her friend’s casual clothes and uncombed black hair.

“That’s not fair,” Fred complained.

“What?” Stark asked her. Stark wasn’t his first name but the guy hated his first name so much that no one could say it at loud. Fred only said it if she was angry at him.

They had known each other forever but didn’t come friends—and best friends—before they graduated high school. Fred didn’t even remember how it happened. They just started hanging around and before she knew it they were closer than she had been with anyone. It wasn’t like either of them were loners but their friends just turned out to be fake friends. Don’t you hate when that happens?

“You don’t have to make any effort anything to make yourself look—you know?”

“Handsome? Ravishing?” Stark asked.

“Do I look fine?” Fred asked after sighting. She was wearing a very tight dress and felt like her boobs would pop out from it in any minute. Fred had decided to curl her long, red hair and to wear a heart choker necklace.

“Fine? If I wasn’t gay I might just date you,” Stark joked.

“Why am I doing this again?” Fred wondered at loud, caressing her own arms.

“Because I met a hottie there, last time and you have to be there for me since you’re my best friend,” Stark told me.

“Really? That was the reason?” Fred asked, skeptically.

“I also promised to buy you pizza. Besides, that place can be a good place to inspire you to continue your book.”

“I do love pizza,” Fred smiled, thinking about eating.

* * *

Fred didn’t know what the time was but she was bored out of her mind. She didn’t hate alcohol but after few drinks she always stopped drinking because she didn’t want to become drunk, especially in a vampire club. She was just swinging around in her chair when someone sat next to her.

“Yes?” she asked the girl with short blonde hair next to her.

“You don’t like drinking?” The girl asked her. She was wearing black jeans, dark red cardigan and cream colored ruffled tank top.

“I’m sorry, vampire but I’m not interested,” Fred stated and the girl started laughing lowly.

“You think I’m a vampire?”

“You’re not?” Fred asked, confused.

“No. Actually I’m just dating one. My name is Adira,” the girl told her.

“Winifred but everyone calls me Fred,” Fred informed her.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Adira smiled at her.

“So, who are you dating?” Fred asked, curiously. She had never met anyone who was dating a vampire before. If you didn’t count Stark’s one nightstand’s and of course before she moved to Louisiana that weirdo from her hometown was dating a vampire called Bill.

“Do you see that tall guy in the throne?” Adira asked after turning around and pointing where the throne was.

“You’re dating him?” Fred asked. The guy was pretty hot.

“The guy next to him is my bonded,” Adira explained, “I love him to pieces but coming to his child’s club can be such a bore sometimes.”

“Who is she?” Fred asked as she saw a girl with blonde hair walking to Eric, furiously.

“That’s Sookie—“

“Stackhouse,” Fred finished, “I remember her.”

“You know her?” Adira wondered aloud.

“We used to live in the same town,” Fred explained, “I guess you’re not big fan of hers?”

“You can say that again.”

* * *

“What are you doing here miss Stackhouse?” Godric wondered aloud when he saw Sookie walking towards them.

“Eric, why haven’t you been answering to my calls?” Sookie asked furiously.

“Let’s go talk to my office,” Eric suggested.

“No. I’m fine here,” Sookie crossed her arms, “I thought you just needed space but it has been two weeks already. What’s going on?”

“I guess you didn’t take a hint?” Adira asked, sarcastically as she walked toward them with a girl Sookie didn’t recognize.

“Adira,” Godric said, smiling at his beloved and Adira walked to him and kissed him.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Sookie asked, taking a step back as she kept her eyes in Eric.

“I guess you could call it that,” Eric said awkwardly. He didn’t usually have to deal with things like this. He usually just had a fuck and feed but Sookie had been different. Eric thought he had _feelings_ towards Sookie but after seeing how Adira and Godric almost destroyed each other—he knew what he felt wasn’t love. Eric suspected that his ‘feelings’ had something to do with Sookie’s unique blood.

“I knew I should’ve trusted my instincts. You just wanted sex and when you got it, you decide to dumb me,” Sookie said, simply before leaving and she wasn’t happy.

Fred looked at her new friend, sitting in her lover’s lap, kissing him and just whispered: “Awkward.”

“Adira,” she said.

“Yes?” Adira breathed as Godric lips left hers to kiss her neck.

“I’ll just—go. I need to find my friend.”

“Wait—“ Adira said as Fred turned to leave. Adira took a hold of Godric’s hair so he would stop kissing him and the vampire pouted. Fred couldn’t believe her eyes. A vampire was actually pouting.

“Could I have your number?” Adira asked after she walked to the other girl, “I don’t really have friends these days and I really like you.”

“Sure,” Fred smiled, gave Adira her number and left to find her best friend. She looked for Stark’s number before calling it.

“You better not have left me because you’re horny or next time I see you, you will not have one,” Fred threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark isn't happy with Fred

Fred didn't have any plans the next day, so she was sitting in her bed with her white computer. Today she was wearing black leggings, white t-shirt and black and white plaid shirt because she loved wearing comfy clothes as she worked. She was wearing black glasses and her hair was up in a bun. She was so focused on writing in her computer, that she didn't even notice that someone was in her house until Stark yelled her name aloud.

"What?" she asked after she let out a little scream and she dropped a pen which was in her mouth. Stark would've usually laughed at her if he hadn't been so worried about her.

"What she asks… what the hell, Fred?" Stark asked angrily and his grey eyes were almost flaming.

"I… huh?" she asked confused. She was so focused into her book's world that she was confused about what was happening in the real world.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Stark asks, crossing his arms in her bedroom's doorway.

"And I'm still wondering what you're talking about," Fred admitted, using her finger to move her glasses up. They had slid a little bit down to her nose.

"You disappeared from a vampire club!" Stark yelled, walking closer to her. Fred saved her work and closed her computer before moving it to her nightstand.

"And who made me go there?" Fred smiled at her friend.

"I did but do you know how worried I was about you? I was talking to Alec and next thing I know—you've disappeared," Stark explained, "I check my phone and you had left aggressive message to my answering machine but do you answer to my calls? Of course, not."

"Stark—"

"Who knows what could've happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't make you worry about me for no reason, right? I couldn't find you, so I decided not to fight with fate and just leave before a real vampire tried to hit on me," Fred explained, "I know I should've checked my phone after I woke up, but you know how I am when I'm inspirited to write… now where is my pizza?"

Few minutes later Stark came with two pizzas. They would split the pizza but Fred loved pineapples and Stark did not. Stark could never get why someone would need them on a pizza and Fred wouldn't get why someone didn't like them. On earlier days, when they started hanging out, ordering pizza always caused pineapples on a pizza or not- fights.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted," Stark apologized as they ate on Fred's bed.

"You didn't," Fred told him and they exchanged a meaningful look. They were each other's only family. Stark's parents were still alive but they didn't approve his 'life' choices and Fred's family? They didn't really care about her either. Fred's sister was 'perfect', so she was pretty much meaningless to them. Stark was the only family she needed and vise versa.

"You know you should hide your house key better, right?" Stark smirked at her.

"Hey! I was wondering how you got in," Fred laughed after she nudged him, "How many times do I need to find a new place to hide that key?"

"You know you should just give me my own key," Stark tried to slyly imply.

"Because that was such a good thing last time," Fred said, shivering as she remembered what happened the last time. She never wanted to see her best friend and brother that way again.

"It was one time!" Stark protested.

"You know I love you like a brother, Stark, so I don't want ever to see that again… ever," Fred told him.

"Fine," Stark sighted but then he started smiling, "now tell me about your night in Fangtasia."

"I got a new friend," Fred smiled.

"A vampire friend?" Stark asked, lifting his brows.

"No. Not a vampire but I think she said something about being—beloved of one," Fred explained.

"Don't they all?" Stark asked, grinning.

"You know I haven't met vampires before but I think it was different. They looked really in love. Unlike—" Fred started explaining but stopped when she remembered Sookie.

"What is it?" Stark asked confused.

"You remember that crazy girl from high school?" Fred asked him.

"You need to be more specific," Stark told her, "most of them were crazy."

"The really crazy one with a little too big smile and last time I heard about her, she was dating that vampire Bill," Fred explained.

"Oh yeah. I remember her. What about her?" Stark wondered aloud "What does she have to do with last night?"

"She was there and she was dumped by a vampire," Fred informed him.

"Bill dumped her?"

"No. Some other vampire. This one was sitting in a throne," she told him.

"I remember seeing that. I just didn't recognize her. You will come with me tonight then?" Stark suddenly asked.

"No," Fred told him.

"Why not? You got a new friend, saw some drama and there are hot vampires."

"You'll ditch me again for the next hot vampire you see," Fred complained.

"I won't. I promise. Actually, I want you to meet Alec."

"Why?" Fred asked, her mouth full of pizza.

"I actually like this guy," Stark admitted.

"Fine," Fred sighted. She couldn't remember the last time Stark asked her to meet a guy, so he must really like this vampire.

"But I'm not coming to see any hot vampires," Fred told him but even as she was talking, she thought about the hot vampire in a throne and sky deep blue eyes. She secretly wished that she would see him again even if she could only watch him from far, far away. The vampire seemed to have too much package to get involved with, not that she wanted to. She would meet Stark's vampire and maybe Adira again but that's it. She would never even think about Sookie's ex-boyfriend or lover… whatever they called them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. Next chapter should have Eric again.
> 
> Thought about this chapter? Remember reviews fuel the writer.
> 
> Also if you want you can comment if you like pineapples on your pizza or not? I'm one of those crazy persons that do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred & Stark go back to the club

"I can't believe you're making me go there again," Fred sighted. She was standing with Stark in front of Fangtasia. This time instead of wearing a tight dress, she decided to wear jeans and a black top that made people see her navel jewelry. Fred really liked the lace design but she felt a little uncomfortable showing her navel to everyone. She never meant to anyone see it but she loved all kinds of jewelry. Fred bought the shirt in a whim and since she didn't really know anyone who came here, she decided to wear it.

"Are you afraid? Maybe this has something to do with certain blonde vampire," Stark smirked at his friend.  _Fred might've made him watch the vampire diaries a few times._

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fred said, squinting her eyes at him.

"You think I didn't see how even mentioning Eric makes you blush," Stark told her and just in que she felt her cheeks warming up. They had spent the entire day watching Netflix and talking about pretty much everything, like how Fred met Adira, Godric and Eric.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Fred asked as she started walking to the entrance. Stark laughed quietly behind her.

"You two can go in," the woman in the entrance told them, which surprised Fred. She expected them to wait behind everyone else, what felt like hours the last time.

"I don't need to see your ID. I remember you from the last night," the vampire told her when Fred was trying to dig her ID from her purse.

"You do?" Fred asked confused, closing her purse again.

"Winifred Grey and—"

"Don't you dare say it aloud," Stark told the vampire.

"Stark!" Fred whisper yelled, "You're the one hanging out with vampires. You should know better than tell a vampire what to do."

"Sorry," Stark said simply before starting to walk away from them. Fred swallowed, a little scared for her best friend, before running after him.

_Stark could be a little too touchy about his name._

* * *

 

"She looks familiar," Eric told his maker as he was looking at girl with long, curly red hair talking to a vampire and a human male.

"Who?" Adira asked from his maker's lap. His maker's bonded was playing with Godric's hair and kissing his neck. Adira and Godric turned enough from themselves to look who Eric was looking at. As much as Eric loved his maker, it could get annoying to see him acting like a human teenager with his bonded.

"You mean Fred? You met her last night remember?"

"I can't say I do," Godric answered instead of Eric as he put his nose to Adira's cheek and moved it up and down.

"My new friend. Remember… the girl in a red dress," Adira explained as Godric's hand found her thigh. Adira looked at Eric when he still wasn't saying anything and let out a little moan out of her mouth. Eric had no idea what Godric saw in her but he was glad that he was happy and not his emotionless self like he was when he had lost his memories.

Eric always thought that he wanted the Godric that changed him, thousand years ago, back but when Sookie was the reason his maker lost his memories… he just couldn't forgive her or himself. Godric almost lost 'the love' of his life, like he sometimes calls it, because of Eric's little obsession over the telepath. Eric fancied himself in love with the telepath but seeing how miserable Godric was making Adira while his memories were lost, he realized he was wrong. What he felt was nothing compared to the emotions he saw in her. Eric only loved the idea of Sookie. The one wearing a flower dress in his club but when Sookie finally gave him the change, she had already changed.

"Don't you even think about it, buddy," Adira threatened when she saw Eric's face.

"What did I do now?" Eric sighted.

"I know you want to get over Sookie but not with my new friend. I already lost Sierra to your weirdo ex-girlfriend. I'm not losing Fred because you need a fuck and feed."

"You say that like I actually had feelings for the telepath," Eric said as he still watched the red-haired girl. He could almost feel how good it would feel to pull her hair as he fucked her in every possible way.

"She's not that kind of a girl even if you never felt anything to Sookie. Fred would never be satisfied to a one night stand—stop that," she giggled when her bonded continued to torture her with his hands and lips.

"This would be much more easier if you were wearing a dress instead of jeans," Godric told her before biting her lips with his human teeth instead of fangs.

"I know and that's actually the reason I am wearing jeans. I promise to be there for Fred if her best friend suddenly leaves with his lover boy or something. She wouldn't have come here at all if Stark wouldn't have bribed her with a book," Adira informed them.

"So, she's a booklover like you? Why did her friend want her to come here so badly?" Godric wondered at loud.

"He wanted her to meet the vampire he's seeing," Adira told him. Adira turned to look at Eric again to say something to him but he wasn't sitting in his throne anymore.

"Oh, crap," Adira said when she noticed him walking to Fred.

* * *

 

Fred loved Stark—she really did but she got tired of seeing him all starry eyed with Alec. She liked Alec but she was starting to think that almost all vampires were blonde; Eric, that woman from earlier and now Stark's—boyfriend?

Anyways, Fred was bored of her mind and she just happened to watch over the throne where her new friend was almost having sex with her boyfriend—and Eric was walking towards her. So, what did she do?

"I'll see you later, Stark," Fred told her best friend since luckily for her Eric was coming towards them in a human speed instead of vampire speed. She was curious so she had asked about anything and everything about vampires from Alec.

"Fred—" Stark said, what she guessed meant to be in a threatening voice.

"I'm not going to stay and watch you eat each other's faces. I'll see you guys later. It was nice to meet you, Alec," she smiled at them before she started to walk towards the door. She might've not make it since you now Eric's a vampire but some women in way too tight clothing stopped Eric to talk to him, what Fred guessed in a flirting way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You aren't seeing things I actually updated! I'm so sorry but I had hard time deciding how to continue. Thoughts? Eric finally really saw Fred but she ran away from him lol
> 
> Meanwhile Adira and Godric are having a hard time keeping their hands off each other, even in public. Do you think I should include less or more of them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Fred have a talk

”Going somewhere?” Fred heard a voice behind her asking as she was digging her car keys from her black purse. Fred wasn’t expecting anyone being in the empty parking lot, so before she knew it she dropped her purse and keys as she let out a little scream.

“You scared me,” Fred admitted, putting her right hand to her heart and turned to look at whoever scared her.

“Didn’t you enjoy my club?” Eric wondered at loud, caressing his jaw with two fingers.

“What makes you think that?” Fred asked him as she went to her knees to pick up her keys and purse.

“You left in such a hurry,” Eric said and Fred stood up again, “I’m just wondering if it was the club… or do I make you that nervous that you had to ran away.”

Fred let out a nervous laugh when she saw Eric smirking at her.

“So, I do make you nervous,” Eric stated, putting his hand to her waist and brought her body closer to his.

“O-okay maybe you do but I wouldn’t call Fangtasia a place I’d enjoy spending my time in,” Fred admitted before putting her hand to his chest and pushing him away from her personal space.

“You don’t enjoy spending your time with vampires?” Eric asked as he moved his hand to the other side of neck and moved his thumb back and forth there.

“M-more like in b-bars,” Fred stuttered.

“Am I distracting you?” Eric asked, smirking.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Fred asked him angrily after coming to her senses and hitting his hand out of her neck.

“Maybe you intrigue me or maybe I just want to fuck you. Or maybe…” he told her as he bowed down to smell her neck,” your blood smells addicting.”

Fred felt stupid for thinking he was going to kiss her for a few seconds before he bowed down to her neck instead of her lips. She should’ve known better. The guy in front of her wasn’t any random guy from a small town she grew up in.

Eric was a vampire that had a throne in his club for god’s sakes and hot as hell. Not to mention that not that long ago she saw her breaking up with that crazy girl.

“I’m not going to have sex with you,” Fred told him before turning around to walk closer to her black car.

“What if that wasn’t all I wanted from you?” Eric asked behind her and he could almost feel her sighting.

“Didn’t you just try that with miss crazy?” Fred asked back before turning around to face him again and crossing her arms.

“Miss crazy?” Eric grinned.

“Never mind that. My point is that I know you tried that with her and got bored and you expect me to—what? To think I’m somehow different?” Fred laughed without humor.

“The difference between you and Sookie is that you don’t have extraordinary gift and as delicious as your blood smells—it’s nothing close to hers.”

“Well, thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better. Let’s go have sex in my car now,” Fred told him, sarcastically.

“Fred—“

“How do you know my name? I never told you my name,” Fred stated.

“You’re friends with my maker’s bonded,” Eric informed her. _Does that make Adira his stepmother_?

“Right. Well—let’s hope we’ll never see each other again,” Fred said, turning around once again but this time she opened her car door.

“Don’t think I’ll give up that easily, my future lover,” Eric told her as Fred sat down to the front seat, “You might not be telepathic but you intrigue me more than any human should.”

“Sookie can read minds. Get out!” Fred yelled, “That actually explains a lot. Poor Sookie.”

“I wouldn’t feel so sorry for her, my future lover. She might seem sweet but—“

“Don’t you dare say anything sexual. Wait a minute: stop calling me your future lover. It’s not happening.”

“We shall see about that,” Eric said as Fred drove away from him and his club.

* * *

 

Fred was very tired when she got back home. She barely had enough energy to brush her teeth, clean her face change her clothes to her pajamas; shorts and a black shirt that said ‘girls do it better’. The minute that her head hit her pillow, she was out and dreaming about a certain vampire sitting in a throne. Her dream wasn’t actually a PG-13 and she was wet the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Eric/Fred so far? Eric might be a little OOC. I'm sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of you wanted the sequal to be about Adira and Godric but I wanted to give Eric her own story.


End file.
